


Mon Ange

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Foreign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne
Summary: Authors Note: I used google translate for the French and had a French student double check it for errors. I did my best and apologize if any of the French is not correct.





	Mon Ange

“ Balthazar ! Comment vas-tu ?” you asked, giving your friend a big hug and asking him how he was in his vessel’s native language.

“ Very good!” he chuckled. “I see the French lessons are coming along great.”

“ I’ve been using the tapes and apps when we are away on hunts,” you explained. “You do remember your promise to take me to Paris once I can speak fluent French, right?”

“ How could I forget, you remind me weekly.”

“ So what are you doing here?” you asked him.

“ I stopped by to see Cas, where is he?”

“ Oh,” you said, your face dropping.  “I think he’s in the library.”

“ Disappointed I’m not here to see you?” Balthazar asked, noticing the change in your mood.

“ No, of course not,” you said. “It’s just…. I don’t know.”

“ What? You can tell me?”

“ Balthazar,” Cas greeted his friend, walking into the kitchen.  You stepped back as they embraced. “What are you doing here?”

“ I need to talk to you.  But first… Dites-moi quel est le problème?” he asked you, switching to French and asking you what was wrong.

You sighed, wondering if you should tell him the truth.  Let alone right in front of Cas.  You could see the genuine concern on his face and you knew he would be worried until he knew you were okay.

“ Ce n’est aucun une grosse affaire.  Je suis tombé en amour avec quelqu'un qui ne sait pas que j’existe au-delà d’être un chasseur. Girly stuff,” you said.   _ (It's no big deal.  I fell in love with someone who doesn’t know I exist beyond being a hunter.) _

“ Comment personne ne pouvait savoir que vous existez?  Qui est cet imbécile?” Balthazar asked. ( _ How could anyone not know you exist? Who is this fool?) _

You took a deep breath, once again wondering how honest to be. “L’autre ange dans la chamber,” you replied. ( _T_ _ he other angel in the room.) _

You quickly looked down at the ground in embarrassment, missing the expression on both angel’s faces. Balthazar looked over your shoulder at his brother with his brow raised. Cas was staring at you, his eyes wide.

“ Let me speak to Cas about why I came and then we can talk about this,” Balthazar said, switching back to English and putting his arm around you. “Wait for me in the library?”

You nodded, your cheeks red and quickly left the room, not making eye contact with anyone.

Once you were gone Balthazar turned to Cas. “You are a fool if you let this chance pass by.”

“ I don’t…”

“ Save it brother. It’s clear how you feel about her.  I’ve known since I saw you in the same room with her for the first time.   The Winchesters know. Why do you think they always keep her close to you on hunts? They know you’ll protect her with everything you have.”

“ I didn’t know she felt the same way. She’s never said anything,” Cas replied, still sounding dazed.

“ Well now you do.”

“ What did you need me for?” Cas asked, looking around the room.

“ It can wait,” he said.

Cas was gone before Balthazar finished speaking.

You were curled up in one of the arm chairs trying to read when you saw Cas walk into the library. “Hey Cas,” you said quietly.

“ Y/N Saviez-vous qu’anges peuvent parler et comprendre toutes les langues connues de l’homme ?” he asked. ( _ Did you know angels can speak and understand every language known to man?) _

You looked mildly surprised at the information until the realization hit that he had heard everything you just said to Balthazar.

“ Oh…” your face was on fire and you wanted to cry and run away. “Cas, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

“ Je t'aime Y/N. J’ai depuis le moment où que je t’ai rencontré,” he said, coming close. ( _ I love you Y/N. I  have since the moment I met you _ .)

“ I never knew. You never said anything.”

“ I didn’t know how.  I had no idea how to love when I came here.   I couldn’t understand any human feelings or functions. I only knew I had this desire to be near you and this need to protect you. It wasn’t until much later I realized it was love,” Cas explained.

You softly smiled. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you either.”

Cas grinned, his hand coming out to cup your cheek. “Je veux vous embrasser, mon ange.” ( _ I want to kiss you, my angel.) _

“ I’m not the angel Cas, you are,” you said, blushing again.

“ You will always be my angel,” he replied, leaning in to softly kiss you.

  
  



End file.
